


The Bang

by AmatureWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatureWriter/pseuds/AmatureWriter
Summary: It always starts with a bang.





	The Bang

It started with a bang. Nothing loud. Nothing dramatic. Not even anything to cause even a mouse to scurry away. This bang was the feeling of a heart dropping eight stories. The feeling when you go to reach your wallet and you realize it was not there and probably never was. The feeling that your entire world had come to an end as your debit card was probably already being used, and a fake ID in your name was being manufactured. This is the worst type of bang, a bang where you may never recover from. 

Magnus Køhler, the infamous personification of Denmark, was currently sitting at his dining room table and brooding over a bottle of now flat beer. It had been sitting there, open yet not drank, for over twelve hours now and the flies were taking advantage of that. Magnus could care less. His usually bright sea blue eyes- the same colour as the Skagerrak sea- were now unusually dull, void of any life and blind to all movements. The little mouse also took advantage of this as he scurried to grab the last little bit of bread from the floor to bring into his home. 

The ceiling above Magnus creaked when the fan moved a little bit too harshly. Again, Magnus did not care. And his eyes only stared off into the distance like he could see through the wooden walls of his home and out into the forest, yet even then he was blind to the tree’s beauty. His mouth hung open slightly as if he did not have the energy to close it, and his eyes held bags that not even the worst of sleepers would ever carry. 

These are the symptoms of the bang. The first few minutes are spent in disbelief, then it can take long for the second step to pass. This step is the worst: the feeling of floating like a speck of dust, the numbness that has settled deep in ones bones, the blindness to anything in front or behind and (worst of all) the inability to move… to get up and do something - anything. But the third step is not any easier. 

Tears started to fall. The emotions that had been pushed so far down now finally overflowing Magnus. And he weeped. He weeped like a child calling for his mother. Magnus allowed these tears, everyone always does. They are much needed and they allow the numbness to dissipate for a good minuet so the sorrow and despair can creep through and eventually take control of everything. But it is allowed to happen, he does not dare put up a fight with these powerful feelings. Magnus just sits there and lets all of this happen. He screams until he tastes blood, he punches and kicks the table which causes his spoiled drink to fall.

Bang 

The mouse scurries away and the flies quicly relocated to the mahogany floors to try and drink up what will soon evaporate, leaving a sticky mess behind it. Magnus just stared at it with his tears still falling. The salty tears mixed in with the drink and created a weird effect: like oil and water almost. 

Finally, thought reached Magnus and he grasped onto it like it was his only lifeline. And in a way… it was. ‘That stupid phone call…’ Said phone was currently laying on the floor as broken as Magnus felt, its millions of pieces strewn across the floor and Magnus’ soul laid among them. 

“That stupid phone call.” He speaks and his voice is rough- a lack of use tends to do that to voice. Speaking is not like riding a bike, for if you do not speak enough you shall simply forget. Maybe not forget, but sometimes the silence feels just feels right and speaking would take that feeling away. The only feeling you have left. 

Magnus laid his head against the the table and rubs his hands through his greasy hair, which no longer stood up right, and pulled it hard. Grunting as he did so. “That stupid phone call!” He yelled and his voice boomed throughout the kitchen and dining area. And Magnus continued to yell; this is the fourth step. Cursing that which cursed you. 

He stood up, caused his chair to slide back harshly and fall over with a bang. A bang… And stomped out the large area and into his living room, where he placed on his boots and simply walked out. Into the unforgiving world. He walked out into the deep woods still blind to everything. Blind to the way his people felt, his booming economy, his upgrading infrastructure and his nation's interest. Magnus walked toward a ledge that protruded a little from the end and beneath was the harsh currents. He takes another step forward and another and another, until the ground can no longer be felt underneath his feet and the cold currents surround his body like a blanket of death. And the cold takes away all his feeling and numbs him down back to the first step.

At 2:00 a.m Berwald Oxenstierna is woken up to a shock. His phone going off angrily, repeating the ring tone until the other person gave up or he answered. Berwald chose the latter, he had not heard from Magnus in a couple days and his people were beginning to migrate to his country. The phone call is eventful, devastatingly so. And Berwald felt his heart drop eight stories and he tried to disprove what his leader was telling him. What his ears were forced to hear. 

It all starts with a bang. And then it spreads like a cold, until everyone is infected, until no one is left. Everyone can catch it. No one is immune. After all… even the strongest can fall.


End file.
